Femme Fatale
by Lady Sanna
Summary: A mysterious woman, with wings of an angel and eyes of a demon, seduces men with her voice. When Mulder and Scully are investigating, Mulder falls under the woman's control. Will Scully be able to get him back before he murders the only one he trusts? MSR
1. Part I: Song of the Siren

A/N  
  
I do not own the X-Files or any of the characters, but I do own the fic. Please do not take anything from this. I'm not sure if this has been done yet, but I hope you enjoy my version.  
  
Short - Series.  
  
Summary~ A mysterious woman, with wings of an angel and eyes of a demon, steps onto San Francisco soil and seduces men with her voice. When Mulder and Scully are investigating the case, Mulder falls under the woman's control. Will he obey her command and try to murder Scully or will his love for her stop him? MSR.   
  
Femme Fatale  
  
Lady Sanna  
  
San Francisco, California  
  
11:40 p.m.  
  
Three sixteen-wheeler trucks descended down a dark, deserted road. The engines roared through the forest as they passed by the thick blanket of trees. Fog surrounded the trucks and rain started to drop from the dark heavy clouds.   
  
Out of nowhere, a woman with long black hair steps onto the road. Her eyes were pitch black, as if they were just holes. Her clothes were practically rags as they lay against her pale flesh. Yet she was so beautiful against the dark night.   
  
The trucker saw her form in the fog and screeched to a halt.   
  
"Do you see that?" He said over on the intercom to his companions. "It looks like a woman... Is she crazy? What the heck is she doing out here all by herself?"  
  
"Do you want me to check it out?" One of the men asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll do it." He got out and started to walk toward the slender figure. "Excuse me, Miss. Do you need help?" The fog was getting thicker as he neared her. "Hello?" He looked around and found himself completely surrounded by thick clouds. He couldn't see anything, but the woman's silhouette. "Hey, what's going on?"  
  
Her red lips parted and a song echoed through the air from her mouth. It was soothing yet painful. The man clutched at his chest and tried to cover his ears. "Ah! I can't feel my body!" He fell to his knees on the cold gravel.   
  
The woman steps forth and he can clearly see her. She leans close to him and whispers into his ear. "Kill them." She smiles and steps back. Wings come out from her back and a blinding light shoots up from the ground. "Do it now." Her voice sounded so seductive that he couldn't resist.   
  
The light disappeared along with the mysterious woman and the fog lifted from the ground, making it easier to see. His companions ran to him.   
  
"What happened?" They walked him back to his truck. There was something different about him. "Hey, I asked you what happened."   
  
The man reached under the seat and pulled out his gun. He aimed it at his associates. "Good bye." He fired twice and their bodies fell to the cold ground.   
  
He then heard her voice again. "People will find out and you will be found guilty. Do not let them find you. ...You know what to do..."   
  
He looked down at his gun and realized what she meant. He raised his gun to his head and pulled the trigger.   
  
*~*~*  
  
9:21 a.m.  
  
Mulder and Scully's car pulled up to the crime scene. Several police cars surrounded the area, blocking off the roadway. The two agents get out and walk over to the policeman who was in charge.   
  
"Agents Mulder and Scully from the FBI." They showed their badge and he let them through.  
  
"What happened here?" Mulder surveyed the area, while Scully checked out the bodies.  
  
"Three white men, ages 45, 43, and 52 were found on the road dead this morning. It seems that the three men were transporting goods to Sacramento and somehow they have been killed by one of the men. We don't exactly know why he did it, but his finger prints were all over the gun. The suspect's name is Richard Kalvin and his buddies were Dan Lawson and Barry Dennison."  
  
The FBI agent thought a bit. "Did Kalvin have a record of psychosis?" Mulder took out a latex glove and picked up the bullet that was shot from the gun.   
  
"No. His friends and family said that he would never attempt to murder anyone. He wouldn't hurt a fly." He rested his hands on his belt. "What do you think?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I'll let you know as soon as I get something." He knew that what he was going to say was not going to make sense to the policeman. Although, nothing he said did make sense at all.  
  
He walked over to Scully, who was still examining the bodies. A confused look was on her face. "Did you find anything unusual?"   
  
She stood up. "Um, no actually. But I'll probably have to do an autopsy to make sure there wasn't something I missed. How about you?"  
  
"Not yet, but I have a feeling I'll find something very interesting soon." He looked around and spotted something white on the ground a few feet from the crime scene. Mulder walked over to the object and found out that it was a large, white feather.   
  
Scully followed and looked at the item in his hand. "Is that your very interesting something, that you were talking about?" She crossed her arms. "You know that just could've been from a large bird."  
  
"That was some large bird then." He took out a bag and placed it inside. He handed it to Scully.  
  
She looked at it skeptically. "Are you keeping this for evidence or is this for your feather collection I don't know about?" She raised her eyebrow waiting for an answer.  
  
He only smiled and she knew that he was thinking of something out of this world. They walked back to their car and drove to the motel.   
  
*~*~*  
  
1:40 p.m.  
  
Same Day  
  
Mulder's Room  
  
"Mulder, why were we called into this? It just seems that this is just a normal homicide case."   
  
Her partner took out a book from a plastic shopping bag and opened it, skimming the information.  
  
Scully read the title on the book cover. "Mythical Beasts? What does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"You know that feather that I found earlier? Well, I noticed tiny details on the stem part and I knew that it wasn't from a large bird that dropped it." He flipped through the pages.  
  
"It could've been something from a little gift shop and I don't think it would be from a mythical creature, besides they don't exist." She pointed to the word 'Mythical' on the book cover.   
  
He stopped on one page and pointed to the picture. "That's it. That's what I think happened to those men."   
  
She looked at it. "A Siren? You think a Siren did this to these men. Isn't that a bit far-fetched, Mulder? There wasn't anything unusual about the bodies, but a gunshot to the head. Besides I think this case is closed, there's nothing else to investigate."  
  
He bit his lower lip, ignoring her skepticism. "Are you sure, you didn't miss anything on the bodies?"  
  
"I'm going over to the coroner's in just a few minutes, but I don't see where you're going with this-."  
  
"Good, because I'm going to do some research at the library." He took his jacket from the chair and headed out the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Coroner's Office  
  
2:22 p.m.  
  
San Francisco, California  
  
Scully pushed the record button and started to examine the body. "Victim names: Richard Kalvin: Caucasian male, age 45. Dan Lawson: Caucasian male, age 43. And last but not least, Berry Dennison: Also Caucasian male, age 52.   
  
The scalpel glided across Kalvin's chest. The smell increased as she opened up his body. She looked inside and found ...nothing.. He was completely empty. Scully walked to the other bodies and examined them the same way.  
  
They were completely empty... but it was odd that the bodies were still in perfect shape. It didn't seem as if anyone cut a part of them to get to their insides.   
  
Scully took out her cell phone and dialed Mulder's number.  
  
San Francisco Library  
  
4:23 p.m.  
  
Mulder's head rested on the book in front of him. All the reading about mythical creatures, called Sirens, gave him a headache. The information was consistent.   
  
The Sirens stay on an island and wait for sailors to come by in the ship. They would sing and play their harps to lure them onto the land. Then they would consume the sailors and leave the bones on the beaches. They were also very beautiful and were hard to resist. Everything else were things that he already knew.  
  
Mulder's phone suddenly started to ring and he jumped at the sound. Still a little dazed, he searched for his cell phone in his jacket and took it out.  
  
"Mulder."  
  
"Mulder, it's me. I found something interesting that you might want to know. When I was examining the bodies-" Scully stopped when she heard Mulder yawn. "If I was boring you with my autopsy reports-"  
  
"No, no. I just woke up from a little nap." He stretched his arms and reclined in his chair. "Go on."  
  
"Like I was saying. When I was examining the bodies, I-I found nothing inside. They were empty. As if they were empty cocoons."  
  
"Empty? How could that be? They seemed pretty full this morning."   
  
"I started running some tests and it seems that the organs..." Scully looks at the paper. "...dissolved." She looked inside the empty bodies. "An acid probably got to them, before I could."  
  
"An acid? Does the acid look familiar to you?" Mulder reached into his pocket and pulled out a sunflower seed.  
  
"No, but I'm going to send a sample to the lab and see if they can find out."  
  
"Okay. Um.. I'm going to be here for a little while, so I'll pick you up in half an hour." They agreed and ended the conversation.   
  
Mulder flipped through another book and looked at the Siren's picture. Did this mythical creature exist or was this another wild goose chase? 


	2. Part II: Siren's Island

A/N  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed! It really encourages me while I write my fics. ^_^  
  
Once again, the characters do not belong to me, but the fic does. Please do not take anything from this.  
  
Attention to Non Fanfiction.net-Authors!   
  
Update Alerts: If you want me to alert you when I update my stories or if I submit a new fic, please leave your E-mail address on your review! Thanks!  
  
Special Thanks to Jess Angel for editing my stories!  
  
Anaphetera ~ An acid that I made up, so you don't have to worry about what it really is.   
  
Luna Restaurant ~ This is also another thing I made up. I don't think it exists in San Francisco.  
  
Femme Fatale  
  
Part II ~ Siren's Island  
  
Lady Sanna  
  
6:42 p.m.  
  
Scully got into the car and closed the door. "So, what'd you find out? I hope you were researching on the Sirens, instead of reading the kids alien stories... like last time..." A smile curled at the end of her lips.  
  
"Hey, they were enjoying it. Anyways, I was, and I found a few interesting points. Did the lab tell you anything?"   
  
"Yeah, I got the results a few minutes ago. The acid was made out of a new substance called, Anaphetera that the lab was testing and a little bit of, to put it plainly, spit. The odd thing was, was that the substance wasn't introduced to the public yet. It was a fast-acting and uncontrollable liquid that was very dangerous. They had found it on an island somewhere off the coast of this town."  
  
"Could it be Alcatraz?" Mulder looked at the street sign and tried to figure out which way to turn.  
  
"There's a strong possibility." Scully looked over at her partner, who seemed confused. "Mulder, do you know where you are going? By the way, where are we going?"  
  
"Um.. Not exactly." He drove around the park a few times, trying to find anything that was familiar to him. He eyed a woman with black hair, walking on the sidewalk and decided to ask for directions. "Excuse me. Do you know where Parkview Avenue is?"  
  
The woman looked at him and smiled. "It's down this street and to your left." She pointed ahead of her with the smile still plastered on her face. Her gaze stopped on the red head in the front seat and her face turned into a cold glare.  
  
"Um.. Thanks." Mulder pressed on the gas pedal, making the car leap forward.  
  
"That was weird." Scully kept her eyes fixed on the file.  
  
"What was?"  
  
"That woman. She looked at me... like she was going to murder me or something." She looked up and met her partner's eyes.  
  
"Murder? Scully, are you getting paranoid? If you are, then you've been hanging around me for way too long."   
  
She smiled. "No, I haven't been hanging around you long enough. Otherwise, I would have gone to that sci-fi convention with you."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one held by Fox. You know, they'd buy anything for publicity."  
  
7:06 p.m.  
  
Luna Restaurant  
  
"The Luna Restaurant? Why exactly are we here, Mulder?" She closed the door and looked up at the sign.  
  
"There was another homicide committed here, and we have witnesses of the person who did it." Mulder locked the car and went behind the building. The yellow tape surrounded the area and police officers were investigating the scene. "Agents Mulder and Scully from the FBI." They flashed their badges.  
  
"FBI? Who called you out here?" The police officer asked.  
  
"Agent Mulder!" Another officer walked over and signaled for him to let them through. "It seems that this murderer has stuck again. Only this time she left something behind."  
  
"She? So now we have our own femme fatale." Scully walked along beside them.   
  
"Yeah, we have a sketch of her face." She became a little uneasy. "Um... I don't know if the witness was on drugs or what, but this is what we got out of him." She took out the paper and showed it to the agents.  
  
A woman with dark eyes and black hair stared back at them. She had small wings behind her ear and she looked almost magical. Something that would come out of a myth or legend.  
  
"We also have this." The female officer pulled out a tube containing a substance from the bag. "We aren't sure what it is, but it was all over the body."  
  
Scully took the tube and examined it. She gave Mulder a look.   
  
"Excuse me, Officer Moran." They walked to a secluded area.  
  
"Mulder, this is the same substance I found on the other bodies. That means that whoever died's body is already disintegrating and we won't be able to-"  
  
Her partner's attention drew to a certain white object on the ground.   
  
Scully looked at him and knew instantly that he wasn't listening to her anymore. "Mulder..?"  
  
He picked it up and showed it to her. "Now, I know for sure that this isn't from the gift shop."  
  
Institute of Ornithology  
  
8:06 p.m.  
  
"Sorry for coming in so late. We had another homicide and..." Mulder pulled out the evidence. "Another white feather. Could you tell me what kind of bird this could've come from or if it did come from a bird?"  
  
Dr. Namick examined it under the magnifying glass. He looked at Mulder with surprise and looked back at the object. "I haven't seen anything like this! Where did you find this? It could be a new species of bird!"  
  
Scully also became surprised. "Are you sure that this couldn't be a hoax?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure! Otherwise, this would be a really convincing hoax, if you ask me."  
  
Mulder gave an 'I-told-you-so' look to Scully.  
  
"Dr. Namick, do you think you could possibly try to find a bird that has similar feathers to that one?"  
  
"Sure, but it will take a long time." The old man rubbed his hands together.  
  
"Thanks." He turned to his partner. "Come on, let's go. We don't want to miss the ferry to Alcatraz do we?"  
  
"Now?!"  
  
On the Ferry to Alcatraz Island  
  
8:42 p.m.  
  
Scully wrapped her jacket around her body to keep warm as she looked out at the island ahead of them. Why couldn't they have gone a different time? Oh, that's right. Tourists. She sighed and started to shiver uncontrollably.  
  
"Hey Scully, enjoying the scenery?" Mulder looked at the lighthouse. The light eerily spun around.  
  
She gave him a look and turned around. They drew nearer to the island, seeing more of the building that everyone came to see. Her eyes scanned the piece of land and noticed something... out of place.   
  
A figure was bent over another object as if it was... eating. Scully tried to get a better view and noticed something else. This figure had wings.   
  
"Mulder? Do you see that?" She pointed at it.  
  
He squinted at the area that she was pointing to. "See what? I don't see it."  
  
Scully looked back on the island. It was gone, but the object it was feasting on was still there. "I saw something there, Mulder. And I have to say, I don't think it was human." She kept her eye on the object, hoping that it would still be there when they arrived.  
  
The captain rang his bell and prepared to land.   
  
As soon as the boat hit the sand, Scully jumped out and almost ran to the object. She hoped that it was not what she was expecting. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw it.  
  
Mulder came running after her. "What's wrong, Scully?" He stopped beside her and soon he was as bewildered as she was.   
  
A body lay in front of them. Half of it was gone and the substance was all over the body, just like the others.  
  
"We've got to find her, before anyone else is killed." Mulder bent down and looked at the incapacitated body.   
  
A scream suddenly fills the air and they spin around to see who's in trouble. "Mulder, I think that was our captain."  
  
"Yeah, but where is he?" Their flashlights scanned the area.   
  
Scully walked away from Mulder and examines a boulder that catches her eye. It glistened as her flashlight's light ran over it. She took out a glove and swiped it across the surface. Anaphetera. "Mulder?"   
  
She looks around and sees him tower over her with an expressionless face. "Mulder?"  
  
He raised his flashlight and whacked Scully on the head.   
  
Scully fell to the ground unconscious, unaware of being in the presence of the femme fatale herself.   
  
To Be Continued 


	3. Part III:Orpheus

A/N  
  
Alas, we have come to the ending chapter of Femme Fatale. Thanks to those who supported me and I hope you have enjoyed the fic so far! ^_^  
  
Special Thanks to JessAngel for editing my fics.  
  
Femme Fatale   
  
Part III: Orpheus  
  
Lady Sanna  
  
*Previously ~ Scully walked away from Mulder and examines a boulder that catches her eye. It glistened as her flashlight's light ran over it. She took out a glove and swiped it across the surface. Anaphetera. "Mulder?"   
  
She looks around and sees him tower over her with an expressionless face. "Mulder?"  
  
He raised his flashlight and whacked Scully on the head.   
  
Scully fell to the ground unconscious, unaware of being in the presence of the femme fatale herself.*  
  
*~*~*   
  
11:45 p.m.  
  
"Ugh..." Scully's head pounded as she slowly rolled over on her back. The cement was so cold that it penetrated her clothes and onto her bare skin. She opened her eyes only to find a small light coming in through the window across from where she was.   
  
The female agent looked around her and found that she was in one of the Alcatraz prison cells. She got up and tried to open the cell door. It was locked shut.   
  
"Hey! Someone, I need help!" She shook the door, making it rattle and echo through the empty halls. There should be a guard on duty. Why wasn't anyone coming? Her arms dropped to her sides. How is she going to get out of there?   
  
Scully ran her hands through her hair and tried to remember what had happened and how she ended up in this joint. She paced around and could only remember a silhouette or a woman with dark hair and what appeared to be wings that came out from her back.   
  
But how can that be? There is no such thing that exists on Earth and there wouldn't be any scientific evidence to back it up. Scully sighed and sat down on the small cot.  
  
Another question remained. Where was Mulder? Oh that's right. He was the reason she was there in the first place... or is it? Why did he hit her? Her head started to pound harder as she tried to put the pieces together.   
  
That woman fit the Siren's description Mulder was explaining to her and the police reports. The victims were all men who had committed a murder and shortly after, committed suicide. The myth of the Siren clouded her mind and she practically became convinced that the mythical creature did all these crimes. It was a perfect match.   
  
They would elude men onto the island using their voices. And when they came ashore, they would consume them. That was what she saw on the beach a while ago. Everything started to come into place and she started to become so absorbed in thought, she didn't see the figure coming toward her.   
  
Scully's eyes looked down at the floor, thinking of the possibilities that this was not a hoax. Then a pair of shoes caught her attention. She instantly looked up and found the familiar face belonging to her partner.   
  
"Mulder!" Her arms flew around his body, embracing him tightly. "What happened?" She pulled back and only saw that same blank expression still plastered on his face. "Mulder... W-What's wrong with you?"  
  
He removed her arms from his waist and stepped back. A woman appeared from the shadows and revealed herself to Scully. It was the Siren.   
  
"Welcome, Dana. Welcome to our island. We hope you'll stay and keep us company until you... how shall I say it? Bite the dust." She smiled a wicked grin.   
  
Scully's blood ran cold as soon as she saw her sharp fangs. "We?"   
  
More women that looked like the Siren appeared outside the cell. "We."   
  
She couldn't believe what she was seeing. All those women were Sirens.   
  
"As you can see, Dana, there are many of us here, so don't try anything stupid. And as for your man..." She inched closer to his face and kissed him on the cheek. "He will be our dinner for tonight." Siren laughed and was soon joined by the others. "Just like all the other men who tried to escape from this island."  
  
"What other men?" Scully had to keep the conversation going to think of a plan and to save Mulder from their dinner table.  
  
"Don't you know? Back in 1962, when this prison was infested with men, a few of them tried to escape. Some were caught, but three were able to make it to the ocean and were never found again. Do you know why? It was because we got to them first."   
  
"Really. Anything else?"   
  
Her smile faded away and she gave her a cold look. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to buy time, right? After so many centuries of living on this pathetic piece of land, we have become accustomed to your way of thinking." Siren gave an order to open the cell door and turned back to Mulder. She parted her lips and a song formed from her mouth. Mulder rigidly walked outside the cell with the Siren and the door shut.  
  
"Mulder! Mulder!" Scully watched him walk down the hall, disappearing from her sight. She helplessly sank down to her knees. She didn't have her gun or cell phone. There was nothing she could do.  
  
12:47 a.m.  
  
"Get up!" A voice shouted at her. "Come on!"   
  
Scully opened her eyes and saw the Siren again. "What do you want?" She started to get up.  
  
"Don't ask questions. Just do what I say!" She kicked her in the stomach, making Scully fall to the ground, clutching her abdomen. Siren took her by the collar of her shirt and dragged her out of the cell. "We decided to have you entertain us, before you die." She made Scully stand on her feet.  
  
"Oh yeah, and what's that? Do you want me to dance a jig for you?"   
  
Siren punched her in the stomach again. "Don't make smart comments, Dana. And no, we're going to torture you for our entertainment. We want to see you bleed and scream with pain." She tied a rope around her neck and made her follow her into another room.  
  
Panic surged through Scully's body. She was helpless against her, let alone all of them. They kept on walking through the halls and finally stopped at a filthy, dark, green room. The rest of the Sirens were there, eager for the beating.   
  
Scully scanned the group and found Mulder standing amongst the women. He was still under her spell. "Mulder!' She shouted as she struggled against Siren's grasp. "Help me!"  
  
Siren chained her to the wall, with her back facing them. "Okay now for a little torture." She licked her lips and sang the seductive song again.   
  
Mulder walked over to where Scully was and pulled out a thick leather whip with two tails.  
  
"Oh my gaud! Mulder! Don't do it!" The female agent squirmed around trying to get out of the chains.   
  
"I'm sorry, Scully." He raised the whip and struck her. The leather ripped through her skin so easily.  
  
"Ahh!!" She screamed from the pain as the Sirens laughed all around her. "Don't listen to her! Try to snap out of it!"  
  
Mulder hit her again. And again. Scully couldn't bear it and her throat was sore from screaming. Her back was full of slashes from the whip. She didn't have the strength to stand anymore and she hung with her wrists in the chains. Blood poured from her back and onto the dirty floor. A tear formed at Mulder's eye as he watched his partner suffer.  
  
Siren raised her hand and took the whip from Mulder. "That's enough. I think it's time we put Dana out of her misery and pain." Another Siren took out Scully's gun and handed it to her partner. "Execute her."   
  
Mulder cocked the gun and aimed it at Scully. His hand shook as he got ready to pull the trigger.   
  
"Shoot her!" The Sirens shouted.   
  
Sweat formed at the top of his head. He tried so hard to resist the order. His heart pounded wildly in his chest as his finger started to pull the trigger.   
  
Scully's breath started to get shorter with each second. "Listen to me, Mulder, put the gun down."  
  
Mulder's body started to tremble violently. His finger slowly proceeded to pull the trigger.   
  
He was helpless against the Siren's control and she couldn't prevent him from doing the unthinkable. The agent shut her eyes waiting for the final blow to end her life.  
  
Suddenly a melody started to play and it filled the whole room. It was from some kind of harp, but smaller.   
  
The Sirens looked around, confused. "What is that?"   
  
It grew louder and a figure appeared in the middle of the room. The Sirens screamed from the melody and covered their ears. "Oh no! It's Orpheus!" One shouted.  
  
"Away with you demons and never harm another human being again!" The voice was so loud it shook the ground.   
  
The Sirens' wings spread and they vanished from the room. Orpheus turned to Mulder and played the lyre in his arms. "Be free from the Siren's spell."   
  
Mulder blinked a few times and a few seconds later, he was able to control his body again. The gun dropped from his hand and his eyes were fixed on the man in front of him.   
  
Orpheus walked over to Scully and released her from the chains. She was gently placed on the floor and he vanished right in front of their eyes.   
  
"Scully?" He ran to her side and carefully embraced her. "I am so sorry. I couldn't stop myself." Mulder withdrew his hand from her back and looked at the blood that covered it. "I have to get you to a hospital immediately."  
  
She looked into his eyes and gently squeezed his hand. "I'll be fine, Mulder..." She said weakly. Her eyes closed and her body became limp.  
  
"Scully?!" Mulder shook her body. "Oh, Scully! No!" He shook her again, but there was no response.   
  
Next Day  
  
9:30 a.m.  
  
San Francisco Hospital   
  
Mulder sat at Scully's bedside ever since she came out of the Emergency room. Her torso was fully bandaged and her stats were almost normal. She went in and out of consciousness throughout the night, but she hasn't been able to be awake for five minutes.   
  
The Lone Gunmen paid a visit and brought flowers, hoping that she would recover soon. They left early because of a mandatory task they had to handle back at DC. Probably another government conspiracy.   
  
He stood up and kissed her on the cheek. Her back was full of slashes from the whip when he checked her back. It was so deep, you could see her rib cage. He was thankful that the rescue team came and saved them moments later.  
  
Mulder gazed at his partner before leaving, but something caught his eye. Her hand started to move and her heartbeat quickened. "Scully?"  
  
Her eyes slowly opened but closed instantly when she saw the light. "W-Where am I?"   
  
"You're in a hospital in San Francisco." Mulder responded.  
  
She opened her eyes again and found her partner with a very worried, yet relieved expression. "...Were they real?" Scully slowly sat up, being careful of the wounds on her back.  
  
Mulder nodded. "I guess we really owe it to Orpheus. I never thought that this would happen. In mythology, he would play his lyre and save his friends from the seducing song of the Siren. It was probably the only way to get across the ocean safely."   
  
"Well, that explains a lot." She smiled and took his hand.  
  
Mulder squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You should get some rest. Skinner is probably going to come soon and demand for a reasonable explanation of why you're in this hospital bed." He gave her a smile and was about to leave, but something stopped him. Just looking in those crystal blue eyes of hers, made him want to stay by her side.  
  
Scully looked back into his emerald eyes and her heart started to beat faster as Mulder got closer. His lips brushed against hers and they slowly closed their eyes once more. Scully gently placed her hand on the back of his neck and closed the gap with a sweet kiss.  
  
They parted and rested their heads against the other. Those few seconds told so much, yet it was so short.   
  
"I knew there was another reason to live." Scully smiled.  
  
Mulder chuckled at the familiar line. "Yeah, me too."   
  
Case Closed: May 3, 2004 


End file.
